


God Save the Queen

by scratches



Series: James "Bucky" Barnes is a Punk Rocker [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Sex Pistols - Freeform, Up all night to get Bucky (Marvel), diamond jubilee, saving Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches
Summary: Darcy saves Bucky's ass....he remembers a botched assassination attempt from 1977.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Series: James "Bucky" Barnes is a Punk Rocker [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/514693
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	God Save the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters.  
> Un beta-d as always  
> I wrote this like 3 years ago and never posted it.

“Tell me something you do remember.” Darcy is sprawled across the seats of Tony’s private jet staring at him. 

They had met hours ago when she had burst into the hospital room he was slowly recovering from. Gunfire was heard from the room when she scrambled to his bedside and shouted at him to _Get Up! Get Up!_. She had started pulling at the tubes in his arms. 

He had asked her, “Where am I?”

She replied as she grabbed a Sig Sauer P250 holstered at her hip and put it into his flesh hand, his only hand. “Wakanda. This is the most cluster fuck of an extraction ever.” She had grabbed his face and held it, locking their blue eyes. “We have to get out of here. Tony has a jet and daddy issues, but he is going to get us out.”

By that time he had moved his legs to the side of the bed and placed them on the floor. “Who is shootin’ up the joint?”

“Pants bro, you need pants.” The woman was chanting _Fuck Fuck Fuck_ as she ripped open drawers and pulled things out. A pair of green scrub bottoms and a matching top hit his armless shoulder. “Fuck yes.” He grabbed the pants and started to pull them up his hips as she pulled out needle after needle of medication. “Fuck yes.” She glanced back at him as he ripped his hospital gown off. “Shirt dude. Time’s a wasting. Steve is out there. Thor is out there. You haven’t met him, but he is badass.” She is stuffing the needles in a bag hanging across her body. “But, like, we need to move, yo.”

She was at his side again and pulling him up by his arm. “I’m awful with a gun, and… yeah never learned self defense. Desk jockey and proud, OK. But we need to get out of here.” She kept saying it over and over like a mantra.

“Why’d they send you.” He leaned on her heavily and he felt her buckle at the knees. 

“I don’t know, dude. Probably because you wouldn’t kill me on sight or something. How the fuck am I supposed to know? You put _Steve_ in the hospital. I think they were banking on me being a woman and my lady lumps for you not to cut me, ya,know?” He looked down at her. And now he realized, by god did she have lady lumps. He decided he was going to have _words_ with Steve about sending a civilian to extract him.

He lifted the gun, assessed it, and then down at her, “How many rounds does this have?”

“Seventeen, but I have extra clips around my waist.” His hand wandered down her side and felt the clips resting in a configuration that Natalia was prone to using.

With every step he felt stronger, his blood slowly moving to unused limbs. “Where are the operatives.”

“Mostly the fourteenth and eighth floors. We are on the tenth. And need to make it either to the observatory or to the grounds.” They paused as she reached for the door and slid it open. “I’m really _really_ hoping that you remember how to use that thing. I all have is a handheld taser and forty doses of super soldier strength sedatives and I’d rather not get too close to these fucking goons.” 

~~~~

He looked over at her and watched a drop of blood slide down the side of her face. “Why?”

Darcy shrugged and tapped on the tablet. “It’s better to think about than thinking about Steve pushing three slugs out of his body because his body heals too fast for surgery.” She looked up at him, their blue eyes locking again for the hundredth time that day. “Better to postpone my Post Traumatic Stress and mental breakdown until I get back to Boston and can see my therapist.” 

Natasha was listening as she pretended to sleep. 

“I wrote it all down.” He leaned his one elbow on his knee and left his hair hang in his face.

“Pft. I _know_.” Darcy went back to tapping the tablet. “It is my _job_ to know. But there must be something you haven’t written down. Or something since you woke up. Think about it, get back to me.” He watched as she plugged in a white set of headphones into her tablet and then her ears before she switched music on.

~~~~

“I botched an assassination attempt on Queen Elizabeth in 1977 because a bunch of dumb punks were riding down the Thames blasting music.” 

Darcy’s head whipped up from where it was resting on Clint’s shoulder as she pointed out parts of the speech she wanted to change for Tony. “Say whaaat?” Her eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, this band, there were making a racket on the Thames. I had a F N 3010 and I had a clear shot of the Queen in the Parliament building and this band came chugging down the Thames. It distracted me. It caught my attention. I think I started to get flashes of things and didn’t complete the mission.”

“1977, you say?” Darcy’s lips were quirked up in a smirk. Her fingers were moving across the tablet before she pulled up a video. “Was… Was it this song?” 

“Myshka, I don’t think triggering a memory is a great idea right now.” Natasha calmly said from her chair.

~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> obviously it is the sex pistols, here is the footage from the boat show.
> 
> https://youtu.be/JcFp-eKKIws


End file.
